New Gods
The New Gods are a race of extra-terrestrial/deity immortals whose proximity to the Source Wall has bestowed them with god-like power. They hail from one of two extra-dimensional worlds — New Genesis, lead by one called Highfather, and Apokolips, ruled by one called Darkseid. They are at war with each other. Living outside of normal time and space in a realm called the "Fourth World", the New Gods are beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. Possessing superior technology unseen anywhere else in the universe and celestial powers and abilities based on concepts that exist within reality, the New Gods of New Genesis and Apokolips are among the most powerful beings in current existence. Together, the beings of these dimensional worlds comprised the two equal and opposing forces of the New Gods' pantheon- New Genesis representing virtue and light, Apokolips representing darkness and evil. ".''" :—About New Gods. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Known New Gods Civilians Heroes * Big Barda (escaped Apokolips alongside Mister Miracle and later joined the Justice League) * Black Racer * Forager * Forever People ** Big Bear ** Beautiful Dreamer ** Mark Moonrider ** Serifan ** Vykin the Black * Lightray * Mister Miracle * Orion (raised on New Genesis and later joined the Justice League) * Sera Allies * Highfather * Metron Anti-Heroes * Domhamar the Defiant * Halvard the Brutal Villains * Bernadeth * Darkseid * Desaad * Granny Goodness * Kalibak * Kanto * Lashina * Mad Harriet * Mantis * Steppenwolf * Stompa * Virman Vundabar History Past Synopsis See also * New Genesis * Apokolips External links * New Gods ''Wikipedia * New Gods DC Database * New Gods Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * The New Gods first appeared in New Gods #1 (February 1971). * The New Gods mark the "Ages" of their culture by referring to them as "Worlds" (The First World, The Second World, etc). The First World (or Age) marks the formation of the universe and the planet Urgund. The Second World began as the planet's first sentient humanoids emerged and the Third World began when the humanoids gained "godhood" thanks to the energies from the Source Wall. The Fourth World began after the destruction of Urgund and the formation of New Genesis and Apokolips and continues through to modern time. * The Old Gods achieved godhood about 5 billion years before the birth of the Maltusians, who would later gain immortality and become known as the Guardians of the Universe. * The energies of the Urgund’s destruction extended across the universe and birthed several higher-dimensional beings who would also become known as Gods. As the wave reached Earth, these higher-dimensional beings included the Greek Pantheon, the Norse deities, and other beings who would become the subject of worship by humans. * While the planet Urgund and the majority of the Old Gods were destroyed at the end of the Third World, artifacts from that age still survive. Amongst the artifacts was the sentient weapon known as Mageddon and the Old God, Gog. Gog survived because he had refused to participate in the war and was sent hurtling through the Bleed, until he landed on Earth, where he remained in a coma until he was encountered, and ultimately killed, by the Justice Society of America. The weapon Mageddon was a weapon that inspired violence and death through its sheer proximity, and after being freed from its "prison" at the edge of the universe, the weapon went around the universe bringing about death and destruction until arriving it at Earth and was destroyed by the Justice League of America and the combined population of the planet, who were temporarily bestowed with metahuman powers. The Old Gods Arzaz and the Nameless One are the only Old Gods who have been found to have remained free to roam the galaxies, however, they were both imprisoned within the Source Wall following the events known as Genesis. * While the Gods are immortal beings of celestial power, it is known that a substance known as “Radion” is highly toxic to them. * The largest group of surviving Old Gods today are the mindless beings known as the Dreggs, who fight never-ending battles and wander aimlessly through Necropolis, the ruins of their old world below the surface of Apokolips. The Dreggs are practically walking corpses without purpose. Even further below Necropolis are the Black Ways, a labyrinth which for an eternity was both the domain and the prison of Sirius, an Old God in the form of a giant wolf. Aching to be released from his eternal imprisonment, Sirius later sacrificed himself in order to save the life of Highfather's adoptive son Orion. *Some other artifacts from Urgund include sword from Necropolis which briefly gave Earth-man John Hedley superhuman powers, which he used to challenge Orion. More recentally, Kalibak discovered the Thunderbelt, which boosted the powers of its wearer. New Genesis also has its ruins from the age of the Old Gods; in one such city, Lonar discovered and revived the war horse Thunderer. * Hadis is the land of the afterlife for New Gods. Here, New Gods are locked in constant battle, the entrance of which is overseen by the guardian Enkar. Mister Miracle once had to enter Hadis to retrieve his friend, Big Barda. Category:Races Category:New Gods